It is known in the art to utilize a safety flag assembly on a vehicle, where the safety flag assembly comprises an antenna or mast or flexible rod, and a safety flag. The safety flag assembly is typically deployed in an erect, or substantially vertical, position while in use. It has been observed that when such a safety flag assembly is not in use, a user may typically bend over the antenna or mast or rod, and tie down the safety flag assembly to the vehicle chassis in a hasty manner for storage. This is often accomplished by attaching a rope/or twine to any random location along the safety flag assembly, and attaching the rope or twine to a convenient location on the vehicle chassis. Alternatively, the safety flag assembly may be placed behind an object that is mounted to the vehicle chassis, the placement being made for storage where the safety flag assembly is not physically secured to the object. As such methods of securing are, in many cases, not really secure, such stowing methods may lead to safety issues.
What is needed is an attachment device which overcomes problems of the current state of the art.